Mako Injection
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Mako. L'élément indispensable à la création de tout SOLDAT qui se respecte. Les injections sont un passage obligé, reste à savoir quelles sont les réactions de chacun au contacte de cette substance tant bénite que détestée. Semi-UA. ASGZC.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une petite histoire ASGZC pour changer. Cette fois-ci on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une Two Shot, comme quoi il y a tout de même de l'évolution. Vous pouvez y voir une séquelle à Sang Chaud, mais ne pas avoir lu mon premier OS n'influera pas sur la compréhension de celui-ci. Je risque aussi de ne plus poster de One Shot pour un moment à l'avenir car je me concentre présentement sur plusieurs fics à chapitre sur ce magnifique pairing \o/. Donc non je n'abandonne absolument pas le fandom, bien au contraire.

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à l'histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et parviendra à rallier de nouveaux adeptes à la glorieuse cause du ASGZC !

Enjoy !

* * *

Cloud était très nerveux et pour la première fois depuis six bonnes semaines ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'examen de SOLDAT troisième classe approchant.

Et oui, après des mois et des mois d'entraînement, de formation, d'efforts, de sueur, de sang, de larmes, de promesses... le moment tant attendu était presque là. Son rêve était à portée de main, il pouvait pratiquement l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

L'examen des SOLDATs...

Mais comme dit plus tôt, ce n'était pas à cause de ça qu'il était stressé aujourd'hui.

Non, s'il faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement du général d'argent c'était pour une tout autre raison. Une raison qui revêtait l'apparence de ses quatre amants.

Lui-même avait eu du mal à s'y faire les premiers temps. Et comme si le fait de sortir avec quatre personnes en même temps n'était pas déjà assez... particulier, les hommes qui avaient jeté leurs dévolus sur lui —pour une raison qui lui échappait encore aujourd'hui— n'étaient autres que les trois grands généraux de la Shin-Ra et un des plus prometteurs First de tout le programme militaire.

Rien que ça.

Mais enfin, quel rapport entre ses amants et sa nervosité actuelle ? Et bien, pour pouvoir répondre à cette question il fallait s'intéresser quelque peu à l'organisation interne de la compagnie.

Généralement, les injections habituelles de Mako se faisaient par roulement pour qu'un maximum d'effectif soit opérationnel en cas d'alerte et c'était particulièrement valable pour les généraux. Cependant, les temps étaient particulièrement calmes en ce moment, Lazard et Rufus Shin-Ra avaient donc décidé de se débarrasser cette corvée au plus vite en faisant passer tous les hauts gradés entre les griffes d'Hojo, ne laissant de garde qu'un relativement petit groupe de First.

Et c'est pourquoi Genesis, Angeal, Zack et Sephiroth recevaient tous quatre leurs injections aujourd'hui même. Bientôt ils seraient de retour à l'appartement du général d'argent malades, comateux, plus bas que terre.

Et c'est Cloud qui s'occuperait d'eux jusqu'au lendemain.

Bien souvent le blondin s'était retrouvé avec un Zack shooté dans les bras, Genesis aussi à l'occasion, mais ce serait une première en ce qui concerne Sephiroth et Angeal.

Voilà le pourquoi du comment de la nervosité du cadet. N'y avait-il pas un manuel pour l'aider à gérer ses SOLDATs ? Après tout des livres comme "mon premier lapin nain" ou "comment bien m'occuper de mon poisson rouge" existaient, alors pourquoi pas "mes quatre SOLDATs d'amants drogués au Mako, passablement imprévisibles et dangereux" ?

... Il serait intéressant de savoir dans quelle section serait rangé un bouquin pareil.

Oh, bien sûr, ils auraient pu passer les vingt-quatre heures suivant l'injection à l'infirmerie, mais... mais Cloud n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de leur faire faux-bond, surtout quand on savait à quel point les trois plus âgés de leur petit groupe haïssaient tout ce qui avait plus ou moins de rapport avec les laboratoires.

Des coups secs à la porte ramenèrent le blond sur terre en un instant. Plus nerveux que jamais, Cloud ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec une brusquerie inhabituelle pour réceptionner de justesse l'instant d'après le corps massif de Zack.

« Ouff !

-Klawwwwd ! Ma tête !

-Oui je sais, ça va aller Zack, ça va aller. »

Traînant plus que soutenant le plus jeune de ses amants, le dit 'Klawwwd' observa avec attention comme trois scientifiques en blouses blanches poussaient les chaises roulantes des mythiques généraux dans le salon avant de repartir aussi sec sans jamais avoir desserré la mâchoire.

Précautionneusement, le blondin fit dos à Zack en faisant passer les bras tremblants de son amant autour de son cou ; ce dernier, pas dérangé pour deux sous par la nouvelle position, frotta son front entre les omoplates de son pilier en poussant un gémissement douloureux. Le brun accroché, Cloud profita de ses mains de nouveau libres pour pousser le fauteuil de Genesis qui manifesta ses protestations d'un grognement agressif.

Les premières fois c'était assez intimidant mais le cadet s'était vite aperçu que l'être humain était une espèce capable de s'habituer à beaucoup de choses.

Lentement mais sûrement, le trio se dirigea vers la chambre spacieuse où trônait un grand lit —assez grand pour cinq en tout cas— et une télé installée là exprès pour les jours ou justement Zack n'était... pas au mieux de sa forme. Avec toute la douceur que Cloud pouvait déployer, il décrocha le brunet —manquant de tomber à la renverse dans le processus— et l'allongea sous les couvertures gris perle, le débarrassant uniquement de ses bottes au passage, avant d'essayer de faire de même avec Genesis.

Essayer.

Si Zack était difficile à porter principalement à cause de son côté 'poids mort', le général lui s'agrippait comme une sangsue. Après moules contorsions, Cloud réussit à accrocher le rouquin à Zack. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Genesis disparaissait officiellement de la face du monde, perdu pour ce qui semblait un long moment sous la couette. Soufflant un bon coup pour se reconcentrer, le blondin alluma la télévision et fit défiler les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur un canal diffusant des dessins animés.

_*Ça ira pour le moment.* _

Il lança la télécommande sur les cuisses couvertes du brun et quitta par le même la chambre.

_*Deux sur quatre.*_

Les deux restants n'étaient cependant pas les plus simples à gérer. Les traits pourtant habituellement neutres de Sephiroth étaient tirés en une expression crispée malgré tous ses efforts pour ne laisser rien paraître alors qu'Angeal se tenait la tête comme si elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Prenant mentalement une rapide décision, le cadet contourna la table basse jusqu'au fauteuil de cuire marron moelleux et imposant qui faisait partie officiellement —officiellement pour tous les cinq— du territoire d'Angeal dans l'appartement du général d'argent, et le poussa avec force jusqu'au mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit sur son chemin pour rejoindre le noiraud. Le voyant toujours se masser les tempes avec lenteur, Cloud jugea plus prudent de ne pas lui toucher la tête et préféra à la place l'attraper par les poignets pour attirer son attention.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard extrêmement fatigué qui peina Cloud bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser, mais Angeal ne laissa pas échapper le moindre bruit en suivant le blondin jusqu'à son 'territoire' où il se laissa tomber dans les coussins avec lourdeur. Ce silence angoissait le cadet bien plus que les grognements de Genesis ou les plaintes de Zack, mais il devait encore installer Sephiroth avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il s'y attela d'ailleurs aussitôt, mais beaucoup plus précautionneusement que pour les trois autres, après tout s'il y avait bien un de ses amants qu'il fallait mieux prendre avec des pincettes c'était bien le grand général de la Shin-Ra. Le dit général ouvrit les yeux en entendant Cloud le rejoindre, dardant ses iris brillants comme des leds sur un blondin qui ne cessait jamais de s'extasier sur leur éclat particulièrement intense. Parfois, le cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ils ressembleraient sans la lueur surnaturelle que leur conférait la Mako.

Chassant cette pensée inopportune, Cloud s'approcha de la dernière chaise roulante, la poussa vers le canapé et, contre toute attente, Sephiroth se laissa faire docilement comme un enfant se soumettant sans discours à l'autorité parentale. Il s'allongea lui aussi sans un bruit, toujours en regardant fixement le blondinet qui lui offrit un sourire doux et un baiser sur le front. C'était étrange de voir le fier et puissant Sephiroth si... inoffensif et ça aurait sans doute été adorable si cet état n'était pas artificiel, juste le résultat d'une expérimentation visant à créer le soldat parfait.

Se redressant, Cloud recouvrit l'argenté d'une couverture légère avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir tout prévu, matériellement parlant, le matin même —personne ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas un garçon organisé. Personne—. Avec des gestes précis et rapides d'habitué, le jeune homme posa un plateau repas sur le bar suivi de briques de jus de fruits exotiques de Gongaga —c'est en tout cas ce qui était écrit sur la boîte— et de trois grandes tasses qu'il remplit d'une décoction spéciale dont il avait volé la recette à sa mère. Il ne savait pas si ça allait soulager les symptômes d'une injection, mais à Nibelheim cette boisson était l'équivalent du meilleur des antidotes, ce serait bête de ne pas tenter le coup.

Sa charge dans les bras, Cloud repartit non sans récupérer le pain au passage et retourna dans la chambre où Genesis était toujours porté disparu et Zack fixait avec une attention presque morbide un dessin animé étrange avec des robots que le blondin n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Zack, Gen' ça va ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, juste un regard particulièrement intense du brun qui l'examinait comme s'il était en train de jongler avec des sabres les yeux bandés. Posant le plateau sur la table basse, Cloud attrapa une briquette de jus de fruits qu'il tendit à Zack qui la prit avec une extrême lenteur avant de porter son attention exagérée sur la boisson qu'il finit tout de même par commencer à boire. Le blondin n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une boisson qui le dégoûtait tellement d'habitude pouvait devenir la seule chose qu'il acceptait d'avaler après ses injections. Secouant discrètement la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent, le cadet se concentra cette fois sur la silhouette devinable sous l'épaisse couette.

Il dégagea la couverture juste assez pour avoir le visage de mal luné du rouquin sous les yeux. D'une main légère comme une plume, il caressa les mèches auburn pour attirer l'attention du général qui le gracia à peine d'un coup d'œil rapide.

« Genesis bois au moins un peu s'il te plaît, juste un peu. »

Avec la dose d'alcool que sa mère lui avait dit de mettre dans la boisson, ça devrait le détendre ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa.

Après de longues secondes sans bouger, Genesis remonta sans s'éloigner d'un seul centimètre de Zack jusqu'à être lui aussi vaguement assis. Satisfait, Cloud lui lança un sourire en lui tendant la tasse.

« Cloud ! s'exclama brusquement le noiraud, attirant l'attention du blondin sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Les forces du mal... elles vont envahir la planète. » chuchota-t-il, apparemment effrayé que lesdites forces du mal puissent l'entendre.

Le pauvre cadet dût admettre avoir mis quelques longues secondes à comprendre que son amant se referait à la série télévisée et eut du mal à contenir son fou rire. Zack pouvait vraiment être incroyablement mignon. Ce n'est qu'une fois certain de pouvoir sortir une phrase sans glousser comme une fillette que Cloud répondit :

« Non Zack, tu dois avoir foie dans le pouvoir de l'amitié. L'amour vaincra à coup sûr ! »

Zack le dévisagea de longues secondes avant qu'un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil ne naisse sur son visage.

« T'as raison Cloud. De toute façon Cloudy a toujours raison... » conclut-il —très sagement de l'avis du blondin— en portant de nouveau la paille de la briquette à ses lèvres.

Embrassant rapidement ses deux amants alités, Cloud ne prit pas encore le temps de s'attarder en récupérant le plateau.

« Si vous avez faim je vous ai laissé un peu de pain je pense que vous pouvez en manger sans avoir peur de vomir. »

Après ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un acquiescement du brun, le cadet retourna auprès de Sephiroth qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un poil depuis son dernier passage.

S'accroupissant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur, le blondin caressa avec affection la tête du général avant de chuchoter :

« Tu veux quelque chose Seph' ? »

Discret signe négatif de la tête.

« Tu m'appelles si tu veux quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Petit hochement de tête.

« Je te mets quelque chose à boire sur la table et un peu de pain, te force pas si tu te sens pas bien. »

Hochement de tête.

« Tu veux essayer de dormir ? »

Hochement de tête.

Un nouveau baiser et Cloud était déjà reparti.

Ne restait plus qu'Angeal. À peine eût-il posé le plateau sur la petite table que le blondin se fit happer par les bras forts du brun qui le ramenèrent contre un torse ferme. Une fois l'effet de surprise dépassé, Cloud s'appuya plus franchement contre le grand brun, frottant doucement son front contre la mâchoire carrée d'Angeal. Le blondin poussa un soupir de contentement mêlé de nostalgie, regrettant que ce genre de moments soit encore trop rare à son goût.

Malheureusement, quand on est cadet, la vie se résume essentiellement à : dormir, s'entraîner, petit-déjeuner, s'entrainer, déjeuner, s'entraîner, pause qui équivalait quasiment toujours à un quatre-heure, s'entraîner, diner, s'entrainer, dormir et ainsi de suite. Cloud savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait en rejoignant le programme et s'en était parfaitement accommodé jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Zack, Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth.

Oh, il s'était arrangé pour passer du temps avec eux : le quintette partageait tous leurs repas et le blondin avait fait sauter la session post-dinatoire pour les voir —ce qui l'obligeait à s'appliquer d'autant plus aux autres entraînements pour compenser et garder une bonne place au classement—, mais même ainsi, les moments tranquilles de simple tendresse restaient rares. Une fois qu'il aurait passé l'examen les choses devraient se calmer, en attendant... en attendant il allait profiter.

Attrapant la dernière tasse du bout des doigts, il la porta aux lèvres du noiraud qui but par petites gorgées sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Une fois débarrassé du gobelet vide, le cadet enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Angeal, déposant des baisers chastes dans le cou offert de l'homme en appréciant la brise venant caresser son visage. Ça se passait mieux de ce à quoi Cloud s'était attendu pour l'instant.

« Merci... » susurra le général en entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches dorées.

Cloud se redressa et frotta leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, peu sûr du pourquoi de ces remerciements, mais décida de ne pas pousser sa curiosité.

« Pas de problèmes, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Comment a été ta matinée ?

-Tranquille, la plupart des entraînements ont été annulés vu que presque tous les instructeurs étaient absents. Ça change, c'était reposant. » le blond fit une pause, juste le temps de déposer un baiser innocent sur la mâchoire de l'homme avant de reprendre. « Tu vas un peu mieux ou pas du tout ?

-Mieux que d'habitude en tout cas.

-C'est bien. » conclut Cloud en s'installant encore un peu plus fermement entre les bras d'Angeal. Le cadet avait toujours l'impression que quand ses amants revenaient des séances d'injections leurs corps étaient plus froids que la normale, peut-être était-ce simplement une impression mais ça expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi Genesis semble vouloir s'accrocher à la moindre source de chaleur comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Et comme la soirée passait, les anicroches s'accumulaient.

Entre Zack qui avait découvert que ses briquettes pouvaient devenir des pistolets à jus de fruit, Genesis qui avait voulu détruire le bâtiment en découvrant que Zack l'avait pris pour cible, Sephiroth qui s'irritait lentement mais surement face à tout le boucan que faisaient les deux autres et Angeal qui... qui en sois ne faisait rien sinon le monopoliser dès que le blondin passait à sa proximité, la soirée avait été riche en action.

Cloud avait bien essayé de les faire manger un peu, mais avait assez vite abandonné l'idée en voyant Zack se rappeler que les cuillères faisaient de très bonnes armes de jet. Après moult protestations, menaces, chantages en tous genres et quelques massages musculaires pour aider à la détente, les quatre SOLDATs étaient finalement couchés pour la nuit.

Le blondin, assis la tête entre les mains sur le canapé, profitait du calme de l'appartement et de sa solitude momentanée. Peut-être s'était-il montré trop laxistes avec ses amants, mais n'était-ce pas naturel de vouloir faire tout ce qui est dans vos moyens si ça permet de soulager les êtres qui vous sont chers ? Cloud ne regrettait pas, même s'il avait l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau, il n'allait pas tarder à aller dormir lui aussi.

Juste quand il eût pris cette décision, des pas précipités se firent entendre de la chambre. Ni une ni deux, Cloud s'y dirigea pour se remarquer que si trois de ses compagnons dormaient comme des masses, il y en avait un qui manquait à l'appel. Les bruits de régurgitations provenant de la salle de bain le guidèrent cependant jusqu'à sa brebis égarée pour découvrir Sephiroth en train de rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ne pouvant faire grand-chose d'autre, Cloud se contenta de retenir les longs fils argentés d'une main en caressant le dos du général de l'autre et attendit simplement que la crise passe.

Après dix bonnes minutes, l'estomac de Sephiroth sembla se calmer pour de bon. Tandis que l'argenté se rinçait la bouche, Cloud repartit dans la cuisine pour prendre une canette de boisson gazeuse que Genesis gardait toujours au frigo et repartit de suite auprès de son amant qui semblait avoir décidé de rester assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

« Tiens, ça devrait t'aider à contrôler la nausée. D'après ce que m'a dit Reno en tout cas, ça vaut ce que ça vaut... » l'informa le blondin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Sephiroth prit la boisson et en but un peu, toujours avec cette étrange docilité qu'il avait envers Cloud depuis l'après-midi, avant se s'appuyer plus lourdement contre l'épaule de son amant auquel il n'en fallait pas plus pour prendre franchement son aîné dans ses bras. Le blondinet aurait été incapable de dire après combien de temps Sephiroth s'était rendormi, mais à force de caresses rassurantes l'argenté était bel et bien retombé dans les limbes du sommeil, toujours assis par terre, la tête reposant dans le creux du cou du blond.

Cloud était bien conscient que leur position était loin d'être la plus confortable pour passer la nuit —surtout pour lui en fait vu que Sephiroth était relativement bien installé—, mais il ne pourrait jamais bouger sans réveiller le grand général qui d'entre eux cinq était celui au sommeil le plus léger.

_*Je vais pas en mourir, ça ira pour une fois. Et c'est peut-être pas plus mal, au moins s'il est encore malade cette nuit on sera pas loin des toilettes.* _

Ce n'est tout de même qu'après un long moment que Cloud trouva lui aussi un repos imparfait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est une odeur de friture qui tira Cloud du royaume des songes. En ouvrant les yeux, le cadet se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus assis dans la salle de bain mais allongé dans le large lit, seul.

Après un rapide passage par la salle d'eau pour se réveiller pour de bon, Cloud se dirigea vers la cuisine en grimaçant. S'il devait en croire ses douleurs musculaires il avait tout de même dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit par terre, mais comme il se l'était dit hier soir ce n'était pas si grave que ça, il pouvait survivre à ce genre de nuit une fois de temps en temps.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Bonjour Cloudy ! » s'exclama joyeusement un Zack en bien meilleure forme en enfournant une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à des œufs brouillés.

Les trois autres le saluèrent également mais de façon bien plus calme à laquelle il répondit d'un petit sourire fatigué.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui, juste encore un peu mal à la tête mais rien que ta boisson ne pourra chasser. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas compris ce que je buvais, répondit le rouquin en jetant un regard perplexe à la tasse entre ses mains.

-Secret de montagnes, répliqua-t-il tout en se faisant asseoir de force entre Sephiroth et Angeal —pas qu'il ait jamais réellement essayé de se débattre—, massant distraitement sa nuque.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû rester avec moi cette nuit, lui dit Sephiroth en observant l'action avec attention, avant de prendre une gorgée de la même boisson que lui avait donné Cloud hier nuit.

-Si, c'était pas un problème, vraiment, assura le blondin en se frottant les yeux.

-Du coup je comprends mieux pourquoi Zack va toujours te voir toi après ses injections. Tu t'occupes toujours des souffrants comme ça d'habitude ? s'enquit Angeal en entremêlant leurs doigts.

-Non, pas du tout ! répondit Zack à la place de l'interrogé. Quand on est que tous les deux il reste avec moi au lit toute la journée.

-Moi aussi j'ai passé toute la journée au lit avec toi, marmonna Genesis en poussant un soupir profond.

-Oui sauf que Cloudy me masse et il fait tout ce que je lui demande au lieu de se servir de moi comme d'un radiateur humain.

-T'abuse Zack, tu devrais pas profiter de la gentillesse de Cloud, réprimanda l'autre noiraud.

-T'es vraiment le plus mal placé pour dire ça 'Geal, hier c'est toi qui a le plus monopolisé notre Chocobo national."

Le général brun ne répondit rien du tout, se contentant de jouer avec la main du blondin tandis que les deux autres ricanaient sous cape.

« Tu sembles fatigué Cloud, tu veux qu'on te dispense d'entrainement au moins pour la matinée ? demanda Sephiroth en cachant un sourire.

-Non, ça ira, j'ai déjà connu pire, c'est... c'est plutôt que je me pose quelques questions depuis que je me suis réveillé, confia le cadet en attrapant une pomme sur le comptoir.

-Quel genre de questions ? encouragea le rouquin.

-...et bien, après avoir vu Seph et 'Geal dans cet état... j'arrête pas de me demander comment ça sera quand je devrais y passer moi aussi.

-Pourquoi juste maintenant ? Tu t'es déjà occupé de Gen' et moi avant et ça ne t'avait jamais fais tiquer, si ?

-Non parce que toi Zack, c'est que... bah ça collait un peu à ce que je m'attendais et pour Gen'... je pensais juste qu'il aimait bien être un peu théâtral. »

Les deux bruns et l'argenté partirent dans un rire incontrôlable tandis que le rouquin s'indignait avec véhémence.

« Réflexion légitime, » acquiesça Sephiroth en passant une main caressante dans les mèches blondes. « Mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter, principalement parce que tout le monde réagit d'une façon différente à la Mako. Ça peut être douloureux, c'est vrai, mais ton organisme peut aussi l'accepter très bien. Ils vous feront passer des tests de toute façon avant les injections.

-Encore faut-il que je réussisse l'examen... maugréa le cadet en mordant dans son fruit, retrouvant son angoisse d'échouer à la fameuse épreuve.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas y arriver Cloudy j'en suis sûr ! affirma Zack avec tout l'aplomb du monde. Tout ira bien.

_*Tout ira bien, hein ?* _

Peut-être que le blondin pouvait faire confiance au plus jeune brun sur ce coup-là. Après s'être occupé de quatre des meilleurs SOLDATs que la Shin-Ra ait jamais connu, il devait pouvoir gérer le reste sans trop de difficultés, non ?

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. La deuxième et dernière partie ne devrait pas tarder des semaines et des semaines alors à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review adorables qui font vraiment chaud au cœur mais également pour toutes les alertes/favorites, vous êtes géniaux \o/. Enfin, voici la seconde partie de Mako Injection, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vous en rendre compte mais j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire. Je pense que Nyny ne l'attendait plus d'ailleurs (pour elle l'attente entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre s'est compté en semaines !) xD. Je tiens d'ailleurs à la remercie, sans elle je serais déjà morte d'angoisse depuis longtemps donc : merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutien Nyny !

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous.

Enjoy !

* * *

Cloud n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait pas tenir le choc.

Une rafale de vent à l'extérieur fit s'ouvrir les volets mal fermés de la grande fenêtre de la chambre, éclaircissant par le même la pièce et faisant gémir de souffrance le blondin dont les rétines ultra-sensibles étaient agressées par la soudaine luminosité.

C'est avec le souffle court et bruyant, qu'on s'attendrait entendre provenir d'un animal blessé en plein effort, que Cloud roula sur lui-même jusqu'à trouver un coin d'ombre, ignorant définitivement que son manège l'avait conduit jusqu'à être plaqué contre le mur, sous le lit.

Le sol était frais et l'air tiède.

Le froid le brulait et la chaleur le tuait.

On l'avait prévenu, mais la douleur dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**_Flashback_**

Le tout récemment promu SOLDAT de Troisième classe Cloud Strife parcourait avec attention la feuille de résultat de ses analyses médicales. Il était passé entre les mains expertes des scientifiques de la Shin-Ra le même jour où il avait officiellement quitté le programme CADET pour rejoindre celui de SOLDAT après avoir brillé lors des épreuves d'examen et avait aujourd'hui les résultats entre ses doigts.

« Concrètement, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire 'organisme manifestant une réactivité et sensibilité accrue au Mako' ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça implique ? » questionna Cloud sans relever les yeux vers le scientifique lui faisant face. Heureusement que le débriefing se faisait avec les médecins de la compagnie parce qu'entre les termes qui ne voulaient rien dire à ses yeux et ceux qu'il fallait interpréter pour en comprendre le message, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Après tout on ne parlait que très vaguement aux cadets du Mako. Pourquoi prendre cette peine quand une majorité d'entre eux n'y sera jamais exposée ?

« Ça veut dire que votre corps absorbe la Mako de manière optimale et qu'il en tire un maximum de bienfaits. Vos cellules sont très dynamiques quand mises en présence de Mako et c'est une réaction idéale pour un SOLDAT. Sachez monsieur Strife que vos résultats sont plus que bons pour rester modéré dans mes propos, vous êtes un cas d'école.

-À ce point ? s'enquit le blondin, surpris.

-Oui 'à ce point'. Vous venez d'une région rurale, je me trompe ? » Cloud secoua simplement la tête, apportant un sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau. « D'autres cas comme le vôtre ont été pointées par le passé et il a été établi que, souvent, les cadets venants de milieux ruraux et donc généralement moins pollués que les grandes villes sont bien plus réceptifs à la Mako. Pour parler par analogie, votre organisme 'pur' est comme un mur blanc et la Mako une teinture : plus la surface est immaculée, plus la couleur s'accrochera facilement et sera éclatante. Vous comprenez ?

-Je crois, oui, acquiesça doucement Cloud.

-Pour vous donner un exemple concret : le First Zack Fair, que vous connaissez bien si je ne m'abuse, a lui aussi des résultats semblables aux vôtres et vient lui aussi d'une région plus...sauvage. »

_*Où comment traiter les gens de cambroussards sans en avoir l'air...*_ pensa ironiquement le jeune homme en notant tout de même l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour amener le sujet sur le tapis ce soir au diner.

« Cependant même monsieur Fair n'avait pas des résultats comme les vôtres... de nouveau, c'est idéal pour un SOLDAT.

-Mais...? encouragea le blond, méfiant quand même face à cette particularité aux allures de cadeau du ciel.

-...mais bien entendu il y a des conséquences à cette sensibilité. Pour faire simple, les douleurs du traitement Mako sont, entre autres, liées au fait que l'organisme est soumis à un grand stress. Le vôtre risque d'entrer en surrégime, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous donner une dose moindre car ce sont des quantités standard. Donc basiquement... il y a un risque que vous souffriez plus que la majorité des SOLDATs, vous comprenez ? » Cloud se contenta une nouvelle fois de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. « La première injection est programmée pour la semaine prochaine. Vous pourrez penser à tout ça à tête reposée. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, même si c'était déjà tout réfléchi. Il n'était pas arrivé si loin pour reculer maintenant.

« Vous souhaitez rester en observation aux laboratoires après l'injection ou vous avez déjà pris vos dispositions ?

-Non, c'est bon tout a déjà été prévu pour moi, on m'a aussi donné le numéro à composer en cas de problème. » répondit Cloud en retenant un sourire au souvenir de ses amants qui avaient insisté avec beaucoup de véhémence qu'il devait revenir à l'appartement de Sephiroth parce qu'être dans un environnement familier était toujours plus agréable, que d'ici à ce que l'injection fasse effet ils seraient déjà tous rentrés et pleins d'autres raisons dont il ne se souvenait même plus.

« Je vois, alors voilà comment ça va se passer, c'est très simple en sois : on vous injectera la Mako et ensuite vous pourrez repartir sous surveillance de votre côté en sachant que la première injection est particulière car il y a un délai d'environ trente, quarante-cinq minutes avant que l'organisme reconnaisse la Mako et ne commence à l'assimiler ; pour vous ce délai sera certainement plus court donc je vous demande de ne pas traîner. Ensuite, j'insiste pour que vous soyez bien sous surveillance d'un tiers, au moins pour cette première fois. On est d'accord ? Quelqu'un de patient de préférence car vous risquez également d'être sujet à des variations d'humeur parfois impressionnantes. »

Cloud acquiesça une dernière fois avant de partir.

Il était déterminé, aucun obstacle ne serait assez grand pour lui barrer la route.

Il avait mis ses amants à jour dans la soirée quant à sa position particulière et s'il y avait encore la moindre ombre d'un doute dans son esprit, elle avait été balayée instantanément par le soutien que les quatre hauts gradés avaient manifesté à son égard, lui assurant une nouvelle fois qu'ils seraient tous rentrés avant que l'injection fasse effet.

La semaine était passée en un éclair entre les célébrations et formalités administratives. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Cloud était déjà allongé sur un chariot brancard, une aiguille plantée dans le bras.

Une étrange chaleur l'avait envahi dans l'ascenseur.

Il était arrivé tremblant jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

Avait traversé l'entrée et le salon à quatre pattes.

Fini en rampant dans la chambre, incapable d'atteindre le lit, jusqu'à finir par rouler sous la couche pour se cacher des rayons du soleil.

La Mako avait commencé à agir en quinze minutes grand maximum.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Cloud s'accrochait au parquet avec désespoir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de canaliser les vagues brulantes qui lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il se roula en boule presque sans s'en rendre compte, dos contre le mur, en un réflexe quasi animal de retrouver le réconfort maternel qui était censé le protéger de tous les maux. Il la sentait, de ça Cloud était prêt à le jurer, la Mako voyager dans son corps, s'accrocher à ses cellules et tout bruler sur son passage comme un envahisseur vicieux qui refuse de laisser la moindre chance de survie aux conquis.

Son estomac commença à s'animer de façon désagréable et le blondin regretta amèrement d'avoir mangé ce matin-là malgré que ça fasse partie de la procédure standard. La Mako puisant dans l'énergie du patient pour mettre en marche les métabolismes du corps, le sujet devait impérativement être en des conditions optimales avant de passer entre les mains des scientifiques et cela incluait d'avoir des nutriments en stock.

Il regrettait d'avoir suivi ce conseil maintenant.

Gaïa, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris assez au sérieux les avertissements, d'avoir sous-estimé la douleur.

Il regrettait d'avoir réussi l'examen de SOLDAT.

Il regrettait d'être venu à Midgar pour intégrer le programme CADET.

Il regrettait d'avoir lu le journal où il avait pour la première fois entendu parler des différentes branches de la Shin-Ra.

Il regrettait l'existence même de la compagnie.

Tss... il regrettait sa propre existence.

Un nouveau gémissement de douleur franchit brusquement la barrière de ses dents serrées quand les muscles de ses cuisses semblèrent se tendre sans raison apparente. Une goutte de sueur d'une brûlante froideur roula avec lenteur entre ses omoplates. Combien de temps que son supplice avait commencé ?

Précisément il aurait été incapable de le dire, mais quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le peu de logique que son esprit parvenait à maintenir en déduisit que ses amants venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Ses amants qui lui avaient promis d'arriver peu après lui-même.

Ce qui voulait dire que la durée de son calvaire se mesurait en minutes. Minutes portant un masque d'heures.

Ça ne faisait que commencer.

Cloud voulait juste que tout s'arrête, que sa souffrance prenne fin sans préavis, peu importe la façon ou les conséquences.

« Cloud ? » retentit la voix étonnamment forte de Genesis qui donna au blond l'envie irrépressible de fondre en larmes. De frustration, de douleur, de soulagement, de colère, de désespoir... n'importe quoi pour qu'ils viennent et arrangent les choses, peu importe que ses amants soient aussi impuissants que lui dans cette situation.

« Genesis ! » appela en retour le jeune soldat, sa voix se brisant à mi-nom à cause d'une nouvelle vague brulante ravageant sa poitrine.

Le bruit discret et léger de nombreuses démarches rapides approchant parvint à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, lui faisant entrouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé pour reconnaître les paires de chaussures de ses amants.

« Cloudy ? T'es où ? » tenta cette fois-ci Zack en chantonnant sans doute pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère bien que l'inquiétude était audible dans sa voix pour une oreille entraînée.

Par peur de ne pouvoir retenir un gémissement pitoyable s'il tentait de répondre de façon traditionnelle, le pauvre blond se contenta d'un grognement incertain. Le résultat aurait pu être comique si Cloud n'était pas dans cet état peu enviable : le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la chambre, personne ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, ni ne parlait ou même respirait semblait-il, jusqu'à ce que l'enchantement ne se brise et que d'un même mouvement synchronisé Zack et Genesis se mirent à quatre pattes pour pouvoir inspecter le dessous de lit et ainsi découvrir un Cloud en très mauvais état.

« Chocobo mais pour— »

Zack fût interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase par un Sephiroth qui voulait savoir ce qu'il en était sans avoir à ramper par terre comme un malpropre et choisit donc d'opter pour la solution radicale du 'je fais basculer le lit sur le côté'.

Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur l'hyper sensibilité actuelle de Cloud à la lumière : à peine son abri d'ombre disparut que garder les yeux ouverts relevait de la torture pure et simple. Surpris, Cloud ne retint pas un cri d'agonie en cachant prestement ses yeux grâce à ses paumes tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient avec force à ses mèches blondes.

« Merde Cloud ! Quelqu'un, les volets ! » siffla le rouquin en s'approchant de son amant recroquevillé.

Contrairement à ce que Cloud aurait pu penser, la paire de mains fortes qui agrippèrent ses avant-bras était d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante qui sembla sinon calmer au moins canaliser l'agonie de son corps. Ni une ni deux, le blondin se jeta tête la première au contacte de cette source bénite qui n'était autre que les bras de Genesis sans jamais rouvrir les yeux de peur de se faire éblouir une nouvelle fois.

Il se sentit bercé instantanément tandis qu'il enfouissait son nez dans la douce chevelure auburn, relâchant un souffle retenu inconsciemment en un soupir de soulagement.

« Cloud… »

L'appelé voulu se tourner en direction de la voix pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu son amant, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur plus sourde courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, causant au blond de se cambrer contre sa volonté.

Tombant à la renverse lentement, comme dans un rêve.

Bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

Yeux descellés.

Jusqu'à croiser des perles d'émeraudes, aussi intenses que celles d'un serpent fixant sa précieuse proie. Stoppé dans sa chute par une paire de bras s'enroulant avec fermeté autour de sa taille, Cloud y prêta difficilement attention, trop absorbé qu'il était par ce qu'il parvenait à voir. Malgré les larmes contenues qui bouillaient quelque peu sa vue, le blond avait l'impression de porter pour la première fois son regard sur Sephiroth. Avait-il remarqué avant aujourd'hui que les yeux de l'argenté comportaient un si large camaïeu de vert, s'étendant presque jusqu'au bleu ? Avait-il jamais noté la façon dont sa chevelure argentée tombait sur ses épaules comme le ferait l'eau une rivière ? Avait-il vraiment vu avant aujourd'hui à quel point ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté à le fixer la tête à l'envers, mais il fut sorti de son état de stupeur par l'argenté lui-même qui s'était rapproché juste assez pour l'embrasser chastement avant de le repousser correctement contre Genesis. La surprise de découvrir que sa vue semblait déjà commencer à être affecté par la Mako avait quelque peu poussé la douleur au second plan.

Les yeux grands ouverts comme ceux d'un nouveau né qui découvre le monde pour la première fois, Cloud se surprend à dévisager les trois autres comme s'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés avant : la nuance de couleurs de la crinière de Genesis, le mouvement des muscles puissants des bras d'Angéla cachés sous l'épiderme délicat, la courbe des lèvres de Zack qui semblait former en permanence un sourire inconscient. Et puis les yeux... trois pairs d'iris bleus, mais impossible à confondre.

Un bleu clair, délavé, pour l'un, un bleu plus intense et vif pour l'autre et enfin un hypnotisant bleu violine pour le dernier.

Quelque chose de si beau ne pouvait décidément pas être humain.

Ce fût la dernière pensée qui traversa son esprit avant qu'une énième vague de douleur ne le fasse finalement tourner de l'œil.

* * *

Le fait de rouvrir les yeux n'était absolument pas une décision qui tenait du ressort du blondin, mais bien de son ventre capricieux qui se tordait avec fureur. Avec une réactivité dont il ne se croyait pas capable présentement, Cloud se redressa sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et partit comme une flèche dans la salle de bain —se faisant par là même la remarque qu'au moins maintenant il tenait debout— avant de se pencher prestement au-dessus des toilettes où il fut obligé de rendre les armes face aux protestations de plus en plus violentes de son ventre.

Le SOLDAT Troisième classe n'était jamais malade.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était presque jamais malade. Tout simplement car, d'une part, il était d'une constitution solide et, d'autre part, il était prudent et faisait attention à sa santé.

Cloud n'était pas habitué à se sentir aussi... misérable et impuissant à la fois. C'était un sentiment qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui arrivait de ressentir lors d'un entraînement particulièrement difficile. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'incapacité totale de gérer ça.

Et il ne voulait pas avoir à le faire.

La paire de main agrippant ses hanches eut le mérite de distraire le blond qui s'y accrocha sans hésiter, reconnaissant sans mal les doigts longs et légèrement cornés de Sephiroth qui par sa simple présence était d'un réconfort dont —Cloud en était certain— le concerné lui-même n'avait pas bien conscience.

Ayant enfin l'impression que son estomac resterait plus ou moins en place, le blond se redressa quelque peu pantelant et essuya son front humide de sueur avant de prestement se rincer la bouche, effrayé que le goût répugnant saturant ses papilles ne lui fasse perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait retrouvé sur ses intestins.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il les vit pour la première fois, ces deux flammes d'un bleu électrique, trop fort, trop agressif, qui avaient remplacé les iris pourtant si doux qu'il avait hérités de sa mère.

Sans vraiment y croire, il porta ses mains tremblantes à ses joues et enfonça avec force les ongles dans la chair tendre des pommettes. Heureusement, l'argenté lui attrapa délicatement les poignets avant qu'il n'ait pu faire de réels dégâts.

« Cloud s'il te plaît ne te fait pas de mal... »

Mais le garçon était sourd à la supplique de son amant, trop horrifié par quelque chose de pourtant si banal que la nouvelle couleur de ses yeux. Il savait que la Mako allait avoir ce genre d'effet, il savait que la teinte s'atténuerait rapidement, mais il ne les trouvait pas moins répugnant et plus il s'énervait, plus la couleur de ses iris semblait devenir vive.

Une fureur imprévue et puissante qui donnait au jeune SOLDAT envie de hurler plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu lui fit pourtant serrer les dents avec force. Ça aussi c'était relativement nouveau, Cloud n'avait jamais été et n'aurait jamais pensé devenir une personne violente ou agressive, ce n'était pas dans sa nature voilà tout.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant le blond dégagea prestement son bras droit de la prise plus lâche de Sephiroth avant de lancer son poing aussi vite et puissamment que possible contre le miroir qui se brisa comme s'il avait été fait de sucre.

Cette fois-ci, le Général enroula franchement ses bras autour de la forme agitée de son amant qu'il éloigna des éclats de verre jonchant le sol de la pièce d'eau. Cloud ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces dizaines et dizaines de petits morceaux qui continuaient à le narguer en lui renvoyant encore et encore la toute nouvelle preuve de sa monstruosité.

Tout d'un coup il y eut un déclique dans l'esprit du blondin et chaque chose sembla subitement parfaitement claire : il n'était pas du tout en train de devenir le sauveur qu'il avait toujours voulu être, un héros tel que Sephiroth, non, la souffrance et la douleur étaient là car il se transformait peu à peu en monstre, en abomination.

Ses yeux dégoûtants en étaient la preuve même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout va bien ? »

Mais Cloud ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la présence des trois derniers arrivants qui regardaient avec surprise et un encore discret sentiment d'impuissance le carnage du miroir. Zack s'approcha dans le but de jeter un œil à la main miraculeusement épargnée du blond, mais ce dernier le repoussa fermement tandis que des soubresauts incontrôlables secouaient sèchement ses épaules et que sa respiration était hachée par des sanglots retenus.

« Cloudy... »

Le blond essayait de se retenir, voulant plus que tout épargner à ses amants ce genre de scène qu'il trouvait bien loin d'être glorieuse, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était fatigué, il avait mal, il était en pleine métamorphose et il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

« Je suis un monstre, ils m'ont transformé en monstre... scandait-il entre deux respirations hachées jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sans même s'en rendre compte face-à-face avec Sephiroth qui le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres sèches.

-Cloud, tu trouves que nous ressemblons à des monstres tous les quatre ? »

Le tout jeune SOLDAT refusa de répondre, voyant pertinemment où son amant voulait en venir, et tenta d'essuyer ses joues trempées, mais fut arrêté à mi-chemin par un Général d'argent décidément obstiné.

« Tu trouves que Genesis, Zack, Angeal ou moi-même sommes monstrueux ? répéta-t-il en tenant le visage de son cadet en coupe.

-…non, mai—

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Cloud, les doubles standards ne fonctionnent pas. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

Cloud resta muet de nouveau et baissa les yeux mais il en fallait plus pour que Sephiroth baisse les bras. Ce dernier se contenta donc de relever le menton du blond en lui lancer un regard l'incitant à répondre.

« ...oui, la réponse lancée du bout des lèvres ne démonta pas l'argenté qui enchaîna de suite.

-Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es ce qui s'éloigne le plus d'un quelconque monstre. Compris ? »

Mais cette fois-ci, Sephiroth n'attendit aucune confirmation, préférant visiblement plonger sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes du blondin qui répondit au baiser avec plaisir. C'était doux, réconfortant et relativement chaste, les langues joueuses se frôlaient et se taquinaient sans jamais se rencontrer franchement.

Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire quelques secondes, se contentant de se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Cloud se fasse enlever par Angeal qui l'emmena bien vite hors de la salle de bain au profit du lit où Zack l'attendait déjà impatiemment.

D'un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, le blond remarqua que Genesis et Sephiroth arrangeaient les dégâts qu'il avait causé plus tôt et il se sentit coupable de les laisser faire tout le boulot jusqu'à ce qu'un chiot surexcité l'agrippa dans une étreinte qui l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

Calé entre les deux bruns dans le lit moelleux, Clous commençait à ressentir de nouveau les vagues de douleur venant de son corps, mais avant que son esprit ne soit complètement obsédé par la souffrance, le blondin se retrouva avec une tasse fumante entre les mains qu'il commença à boire par pur réflexe.

« Tu nous as fait un peu peur Cloudy, tu sais ça ? lança doucement Zack en venant frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Angeal passait un de ses bras musclés autour de la taille du blond.

-Pardon... répondit le concerné sur le même ton avant qu'Angeal ne rajoute son grain de sel.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Cloud, ce n'est pas ta faute et puis Zack est assez mal placé pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, » face au regard interrogateur du tout jeune SOLDAT, le général brun se fit un plaisir de continuer. « A sa première injection, Zack s'est endormi comme une masse, à tel point que j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était tombé dans le coma. J'ai tenté pas mal de choses, mais il refusait tout simplement de se réveiller. J'étais mort de peur mais lui il s'est juste levé le lendemain comme une fleur et ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi je m'étais fait un tel sang d'encre. »

Cloud ne retint pas un petit rire alors qu'Angeal secouait la tête avec exaspération. Etrangement le Troisième classe n'avait aucun mal à visualiser la scène alors que de son côté Zack affichait une mine boudeuse.

« Je suis sûr que t'exagère 'Geal... et puis toi alors ? Raconte-nous un peu comment ça s'est passé pour toi avant de te moquer des autres.

-Mais je ne me moque absolument pas, c'est juste du Zack tout craché voilà tout, » répliqua l'autre homme en passant une main caressante dans les mèches sombres de son ancien élève avant de poursuivre. « Moi j'ai toujours eu des maux de tête monstrueux, à tel point que la première fois les migraines n'arrêtaient pas de me faire vomir. Vraiment pas une expérience que je souhaite à qui que ce soit. Genesis lui hurlait sur tous et se plaignait d'à peu près n'importe quoi, je m'en souviens parce que c'est après sa première injection que la Shin-Ra s'est enfin décidée à insonoriser l'aile scientifique. »

Ses deux plus jeunes amants éclatèrent franchement de rire, manquant pratiquement de renverser la tasse encore à demi-pleine tandis qu'un grognement se fit entendre de la salle de bain.

« Vous pouvez rire mais c'était vraiment impressionnant, je l'ai rarement entendu hurler autant que ce jour-là. »

La remarque ne fit rien pour calmer l'hilarité des deux garçons dont les joues rougissaient lentement à force de rire. Après un moment et un 'c'est bon, on a compris !' un peu sec du rouquin, Zack et Cloud parvinrent à reprendre une respiration régulière bien qu'un large sourire étirait encore leurs lèvres.

« Et Seph' ? demanda Zack, curieux comme à son habitude.

-Qui sait à quel âge il a eu sa première injection... mais à l'époque il passait encore la majeure partie de son temps avec Hojo donc je suppose qu'il était sous une forme de... conditionnement. »

La réponse calma immédiatement le brunet et le blondin qui se lancèrent des regards déboussolés et un peu attristés.

« Pas la peine de faire ces têtes-là, tout ça appartient au passé maintenant, » déclara avec fermeté Sephiroth en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Zack semblait sur le point d'émettre une objection mais fût interrompu par le sifflement provenant d'un Cloud essayant de se toucher le dos en grimaçant.

« Aww Chocobo... » geignit Zack avec une telle expression collée au visage que n'importe qui aurait pu penser que c'était lui qui avait mal. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'une nouvelle idée surgisse dans son esprit. « Je sais ! Cloudy, enlève ton haut !

-Zack, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit en état de faire quoi que ce soit... s'opposa le général d'argent en s'asseyant près d'Angeal.

-Seph' pervers ! Je veux simplement le masser, ça me soulage toujours quand il me le fait à moi, » répliqua aussi sec le brunet, sourire plus que suggestif aux lèvres.

Angeal récupéra la tasse presque vide, aida Cloud à se dévêtir et à s'installer sur le ventre pour laisser champ libre à Zack. Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et commença à pétrir les muscles raides avec une application quasi scolaire. Malgré ses gémissements plaintifs, Cloud appréciait l'attention et remercia mentalement son amant, plongeant en quelques maigres minutes dans un sommeil bien plus reposant et sain.

En remarquant ça, les massages énergiques devinrent caresses tendres et aimantes.

« Il m'a fait peur quand même, marmonna le jeune noiraud en calant ses avant bras de part et d'autre des épaules de l'endormi, déposant un baiser léger comme une plume entre les omoplates pales.

-C'était impressionnant, » confirma l'autre brun en jouant distraitement avec une mèche argent. « Mais il semblait aller déjà beaucoup mieux quand il s'est réveillé… la crise du miroir mise à part.

-Crise avec laquelle tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé Seph', intervint Genesis en se laissant tomber à moitié sur le lit et à moitié sur les épaules de l'argenté.

-Gen' à raison, on est tous fiers de toi, lança Zack qui se blottissait toujours contre Cloud en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas l'écraser.

-J'espère juste que tu crois en ce que tu lui as dit, mais aussi en ce qu'il t'a répondu. »

Sephiroth ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la dernière remarque d'Angeal, se contentant d'embrasser rapidement le rouquin avant de l'attraper et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit auprès des trois autres.

Cloud surmonterait cette épreuve, parce qu'il était fort, bien plus fort que ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui-même.

Il supporterai l'injection, parce que, peu importe combien de temps ça peut prendre, les héros se relèvent toujours.

* * *

Et c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, à bientôt tout le monde !


End file.
